The Origins of Rock
by Leonine One 252
Summary: This explains a few things about Rock and his animal head helmets.


This explains a few things about our beloved Rock Adams. Note: There is a character in here named Lionhearted. If you look in my bio you'll notice that part about 95 percent human, 5 percent lion. That's not me; it's actually him. He has a lion's ears and tail and two sharp upper canines (teeth). He's my other self (who I could have been, manifested into physical form) in my own little world. I'm not schizophrenic. I just made this character a long time before I started writing fanfics because I thought it would be nice. Basically, he's not real (duh). I might start using him in my fics. Woohoo! I love my Lionhearted! Lionhearted, please do the disclaimer. Lionhearted: Yeah, we don't own anything having to do with the Soul Blade series. If we did, we'd be very happy. So screw everyone who wants to sue us for writing this fic!

Me: Lionhearted!

Lionhearted: What? I know you feel the same way.

**The Origins of Rock**

Rock and Lionhearted were sitting in a field, enjoying the sunshine. One was a brown-haired, brown-eyed English-born man who was raised in the New World, and the other one was a leonine man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lion's tail and ears. Things were going great. No lizard men, no evil knights or blind and deaf perverts, no nothing. Everything was peaceful. A gentle breeze passed through the field of grass.

Lionhearted was the first to speak. "Hey Rock." "Yeah?" Rock responded lazily. Lionhearted continued, "What's with your bear helmet?" Rock all of a sudden looked very sad. "I'd rather not talk about that, Lionhearted. It brings up...painful memories." It was a mistake to add that last part about the past, as it piqued the part lion, part human's curiosity. "What memories? C'mon, man. Tell me."

"No," responded Rock.

"Please!"

"_No_."

"Aww, c'mon! _Pleeeease_!" Lionhearted gave his best puppy dog face, which turned out surprisingly well, considering he was part lion. "Gah! Alright! Just don't do that weird face on me again!" growled Rock. Well, it was not the effect he had intended but it got the job done, so oh well. "Great! So what happened?" asked the leonine one with a sweet smile on his face. The muscle-bound man with a bear helmet began to narrate his story.

_Flashback_

A fourteen year old Rock laughed happily as he played with his newfound friend, whom he called Fluffy. Now you may think that this is a strange name to call a friend, but it was fine because this friend was a baby bear. Rock had found Fluffy abandoned in a field and decided to take him in. Over the next few months he and Fluffy grew very close and did everything together, except going to the bathroom. One day, Rock went out with the grown men to practice hunting and left Fluffy back at home.

When they came back, everyone was happy. The hunt had gone very well. Rock went to his tipi smiling. He wanted to play with Fluffy, but Fluffy was nowhere in sight. He asked his caretaker where Fluffy was. "Mom, where's fluffy?" The caretaker immediately looked very guilty. "Um..." But she didn't have to finish. Rock's eyes widened in horror when he saw his beloved Fluffy, shish-kabobed (sp?) and roasting over an open fire. "_FLUFFY!!!_" screamed the young rock. "Why!? _WHY!!!?_" roared the fuming teen. "Um...well...eheh...I didn't realize that it was your pet bear until I started cooking it..." "HE'S NOT JUST A PET! HE WAS MY FRIEND!!!" bellowed a furious Rock (this was where he earned the title "Earth Shaker"). He ran into the tipi, sobbing and mourning for his poor, deceased Fluffy.

They buried Fluffy's remains on sacred ground. Rock had kept Fluffy's emptied head as a helmet so they can always be together.

_End flashback_

"Holy crap. Dude, that sucks!" said Lionhearted sympathetically as he chucked. "Stop laughing!" said Rock, irritated by his friend's amusement. "Heheh, sorry," said Lionhearted apologetically, "Wait a sec. Why do you still have that, then? It's just going to make you sad every time you see it." Rock thought about this for a few minutes. It made sense. The next day Rock went to the same place that Fluffy was buried and placed his dead friend's head in the grave with the rest of him. And that is why Rock's helmet changed from a bear to a buffalo in Soul Calibur.

Lionhearted put a comforting hand on Rock's right shoulder as they left.

**The end**

Done. Aww. Poor Rock! I hope this makes all you non-Rock fans out there _very guilty_! You should be ashamed of yourselves! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil! MWAHAHA! Please review.


End file.
